


40°C Is Not Okay, Darling

by WhiteCrow1811



Series: Longlasting Love [2]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Feeding, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Sick Waylon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, petting, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCrow1811/pseuds/WhiteCrow1811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waylon is sick. Eddie takes care of him. Sequel to my other Outlast fanfic Happy Anniversary, Darling. No smut in this one!</p><p>Requested by Artist4Life24</p>
            </blockquote>





	40°C Is Not Okay, Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artist4Life24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artist4Life24/gifts).



The roses were placed in various places in the house. A white one here beside the sink in a tall glass. A bubblegum pink one in a small handcraft glass vase on the coffee table. Another white speckled pink tucked into the mirror's edges. 

The red rose was of course, in a vase on Eddie and Waylon's bedside table where its beauty remained for a a week or two. The blonde was sad to see it go, in fact Eddie had to stay by his side and comfort his crying husband while the flower's faded petals fell.

Eddie was worried about his wife. Ever since their anniversary his Darling Waylon had been having breakdowns and lots of crying scenes. He often asked the blonde what was wrong but Waylon merely smiled, kissed him till his heart burst with love and said it was just stress from work.

But now, something was wrong.

The house was quiet when Eddie got in. He half-expected his wife to pop out in another outfit again, but his spirits dimmed when he saw the lights were all off. 

"Darling?" Eddie called out, not even bothering to take off his vest and coat. He smelled dinner-Indian curry and maybe gravy and mash-but went upstairs to the master bedroom.

Waylon was motionless, lying lopsided on the bed. "Waylon!" Eddie cried and went to his wife's side. The blonde was shaking, face red and purple shadows under his eyes. Eddie pressed his palm to his wife's cheek only to pull away cursing.

"Jesus, sweetheart you're burning up!" Eddie muttered worriedly. Waylon swallowed and whimpered. The dark-haired man laid his wife properly on bed and immediately dialed a friend's number. He'd never let his wife stay in the hospital in this condition.

"Hello? Miles, is that you?! Can you get over here right now please! Please, Waylon is sick-!"

* * *

"Hmm..." Miles frowned and wiped sweat from the blonde's brow. Eddie fidgeted uncomfortably, twitching as he repeatedly rubs Waylon's dark sweaty hair. 

"I'm o-okay, Eddie.." Waylon murmured weakly, coughing and flinching into his blanket. "40°C is not okay, Darling!" Eddie cried in despair. Miles shushed him and smoothened back his boss's wife's hair before straightening up.

"Fever, cough and cold. A long rest, I suggest. Mild, non-spicy and not too heavy food, fruits and water. Keep him warm and bathe him with cold water." Miles nodded to himself and said to his boss.

Eddie sighed and nodded, patting Miles on the back. "All right, Miles. Thank you."

"Anytime boss." The man said before letting himself out. Eddie moved to cradle his wife, kissing his cheek tenderly while Waylon trembled. "I'll make you something light to eat, my love." He moved to stand up but hs wife held his hand.

"I-I'm sorry." Waylon whispered.

Eddie shook his head and wiped more sweat away. "Don't be sorry Darling."

"I d-didn't tell you about being s-sick...I'm sorry...I-I didn't want you to be worry about me..." Waylon was in tears by now. Eddie kissed the blonde, wiping tears from heated cheeks.

"It's okay Darling." Eddie kissed his eyes. "I'll make you dinner."

"B-but-" 

"I'll eat it, Waylon dear." Eddie smiled.

* * *

The next course of days went like this:

"Eddie I can get it myself-" 

"No, Darling. Stay in bed." Eddie reached for the platter of eggs on toast on the bedside table.

And also:

"Open wide now Darling,  _ah~_ " Eddie crooned. Waylon pouted, whining. "I can feed myself~!" 

"I know sweetie. But I wanna take care of my wife. Now open wide~"

Waylon wasn't allowed out of bed, but thankfully with his husband's help his condition turned better. No more piles of tissues littering the hardwood floor, no more cool pads soaking in ice, and no more mess in the kitchen with Eddie's cooking.

* * *

"Can you walk sweetheart?" 

"Mhm." Waylon nodded, steadying himself while his husband stood guard nearby, watching. 

Waylon walked shakily into his husband's outstretched arms and laughed happily. Eddie chuckled, raising his wife into his arms and kissed his face lovingly.

"Hi." Waylon murmured shyly, looking into his husband's tender eyes.

"Hey Darling."

"Thank you for taking care of me."

Eddie kissed his forehead. 

"Of course, my Waylon.


End file.
